The Way I Tell It
by Joni Smith
Summary: Two of my favorite scenes from the movie from Prince Adam's POV. K to be safe. Yes I know they're out of order. Please R&R!


No, no! I can't die like this, not now that she has come back. The pain in my back is overwhelming and I just want to black out and never wake up, and I would do it if not for the fact that the one I love has come back. I feel her fingers lovingly touching my face. I open my eyes and I see her. There has never been a more welcome sight in my life. "You…you came back."

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them...Oh, this is all my fault, if only I'd gotten here sooner." Her voice sounds close to breaking.

She wraps her arms around me and embraces me tightly._Oh, my love_, I think, _how is this your fault?_ "Maybe...maybe it's better this way," I mutter as she puts her hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"Don't talk like that," her command comes out feeble as her voice falters, "You'll be all right. We're together now." Yes, we're together and that's enough, "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

I reach my hand up and put it on her face, feeling her hair under my fingers. She wraps her hands around my wrist and pulls my hand closer to her. I'm overwhelmed with love for her. "And at-at least I got to see you...one last time."

She gazes at me tenderly as my last breath leaves me and an image of her beauty is seared into me as my mind is engulfed in darkness. I'm walking through a realm of fog and shadows. I notice that I'm wearing a shirt, pants, boots, and a cape. "Well, I never thought I'd see you here," A voice murmurs behind me.

I turn around and I see the enchantress. This is the witch who taught me the lesson of love. Then, suddenly, I'm so angry with her, I start screaming at her. She's taken me away from the one I love more than life. "How dare you!" I scream, "Send me back! Send me back, her heart is breaking and it's going to be all your fault if she dies!"

"Calm down, would you?" she cries, "It _is_ supposed to peaceful here."

"Then send me back to her," I yell, "I love her more than anything in this world and I—I..."

I fall down to the ground and begin to sob. I had never cried before in my life, and I felt even more pathetic when the enchantress wraps her arm around me and rocks me back and forth like a small child. "You are more human now than you ever were," she whispers in my ear, "I know you love her and want to go back, but give your body a chance to recover before you start running around like crazy."

She touches her hand to my forehead and murmurs, "Sweet dreams, sweet prince."

I wake up and have the vaguest sensation that I am floating towards the ground. I lie limply on the floor for a moment and then push myself up, only then do I notice my hands. They are the hands of a man! I turn around and see her, the only one I love more than anything else in this world. Her face is wearing an expression of the utmost surprise and uncertainty. "Belle," I say warmly, "It's me!"

Will she know me? I'm pleading with all my heart that she will know who I am. Her hand touches my face and feels my hair. As her eyes travel up my face I gaze at her with her with love and tenderness. Suddenly, her face lights up with happiness. "It is you!" she cries, bringing her hand up to my face.

I smile at her and caress her face. I pull her even closer to me, holding her face between my hands. Then I lean forward and kiss her, and at that moment the world stopped moving and all that was left in it were her and me, her lips moving across mine. Her hands running through my hair and my arms wrapped around her waist. When we pull away from each other I embrace her gently and we watch the castle transform around us, becoming the place I remember so well. The high polished marble and ivory angels and the rose vines that grew around the windows. As my servants are transformed back to their human forms, I pick up my love and swing her around as she laughs, and as if by some magic we are back in the ballroom like the night we began to know our love for each other. I pull her close to me again and give her a quick kiss before I slide her hand down from my shoulder and begin to dance with her. Now, I'm not sure but I'm convinced I saw the enchantress watching us with a smile on her face. I turn my gaze back to my love and smile into her eyes, knowing that meeting her was the best day of my life.

The night sky shimmers with stars as we walk out onto the veranda, arm in arm. I walk her to the edge and help her sit down. We both smile shyly at each other. She adjusts the hem of her gown as I edge toward her. "Belle," I say as she turns to me, "Are you, happy here with me?"

"Yes." she answers.

Inside, I breathe a sigh of relief. She's happy here, maybe that will make it easier to tell her how I feel about her. Her gaze has turned in the direction of the forest where her village is. I'm concerned, so I ask, "What is it."

She hesitates before saying in a longing tone, "If only I could see my father again," she says, "Just for a moment. I miss him so much."

Guilt washes over me when I hear the pain in her voice. I want to help her, so want to take that pain away from her. Then I get an idea. "There is a way." I tell her gently.

Grasping her hands tenderly, I lead her to my room and gingerly show her the Mirror. "This mirror will show you anything," I assure her, "Anything you wish to see."

She takes it from me timidly and commands, "I'd like to see my father, please."

The Mirror begins to glow, and she turns her face away to avoid the glare. When she glances back, an reflection of her father searching for her in the woods has appeared on the Mirror's face. "Papa!" she cries, in fear, "Oh, no! He's sick. He may be dying and he's all alone!"

I turn away from her, unable to hear the sorrow in her voice. The Rose has wilted under its glass dome. I know what I have to do. "Then, you-you must go to him." I tell her evenly.

Her voice is full of disbelief when she asks, "What did you say?"

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." I manage to keep my voice level so she can't hear the heartbreak that is tearing me to pieces.

"You mean, I-I'm free?" she asks uncertainly.

I want to tell her that she can't go, but I love her too much to keep her here. "Yes." I say slowly.

"Oh, thank you," she cries happily, "Hold on Papa, I'm on my way."

She turns to go, but turns back to give me the Mirror. I push it back towards her saying, "Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

As I say this I take her hair and let it fall over my fingers. Oh, how I want to hold her in my arms and never let her go, instead I just let her hair fall and gaze at her. Her gaze turns back to the Mirror and she says to me, "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me."

She turns away again and I shut my eyes and feel her hand brush my cheek. I open my eyes and she takes her hand away, and then leaves the room. I reach my hand out as she runs from the room and then a deep sadness washes over me as she leaves.

**A/N: Yes I know the scenes are out of order but I wrote this years ago and thought that maybe you guys would like it.**

**Music of the Night and the love of pasta to you all! Reviews are my best friend ;-)**


End file.
